Asi soy y Asi sere
by Jearo
Summary: Gaz tiene una conversacion....leanlo...es muy hermoso


22-3-04  
  
Así soy y Así seré  
  
Autor: Jearo Email: shinji147@hotmail.com Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no pertenece...así que...No me demanden Summary: Deben de leer para entender mas  
  
Rango: PG-13  
  
Oye.  
  
Necesito hablar contigo...necesito que me escuches...Que me entiendas...quiero contarte...sobre algo. Se que no te he hablado desde que...te fuiste. Lo se, lo se, debería haberlo hecho. No me malinterpretes. Es difícil venir aquí sobre todo cuando las cosas son tan malas como ahora.  
  
Ser linda es algo difícil, ya sabes.  
  
Es difícil ser linda con el chico de la esquina que se pica la nariz y come. Es difícil ser linda con un padre que no le importa ni siquiera un bledo lo que sientes tú. Es difícil ser linda con el incompetente que esta convencido de que su maestra es un demonio come hombres del inframundo. Es difícil ser linda con un niño extraño.  
  
Tú actuaste como si no fuera difícil. No fue difícil amarlo a EL para ti. El era muy desatento y casi nunca estaba en casa, pero tú nunca lo odiaste por eso. Tu solo ponías una sonrisa, siempre sonriendo, y en ocasiones yo me asombraba, y me preguntaba si en realidad estabas feliz...o si solo pretendías estar feliz.  
  
Debe haber mucha gente como yo, y por mucho que sea, odio admitirlo. Me siento orgullosa de ser individual, si es que todavía queda orgullo en mí. Pero cuando en realidad pienso en eso, no soy tan diferente de Mary o Torquy Smacky...las chicas populares de la escuela. Ellas eligen el camino fácil. Ellas no tratan de ser lindas. Ellas simplemente se van por la vía mas corta y odian a la gente como Dib o como Zim. Yo también los odio como los demás lo hacen.  
  
Ya se, Ya se. Se supone que debo amar a Dib en el fondo. Pero no es así. ¿¿No puedes verlo?? Odio todo lo que pasa en su vida, lo odio a el...y también a papa.  
  
Si. También lo ODIO igual que Dib.  
  
A el no le importa ni siquiera un carajo lo que nos pasa a mi o a Dib. Al igual que contigo tampoco le importo, como sea, ya sabes. Tú probablemente piensas que el lloro en tu funeral, ¿¿no es así??...piensas que se sintió muy mal de tu perdida ¿¿verdad??...Pues te equivocas...No lo hizo, yo estuve ahí, yo hable ahí. No pude subir al podium porque estaba muy pequeña.  
  
El no lloro por ti. Su voz ni siquiera sonaba quebrada. El solo hablaba como un científico, hablando de tu vida...Como si fueras una especie nueva de animal descubierta, la cual no intereso o no interesara.  
  
A El nunca le importaste un Carajo. De hecho, todavía no le importa. Todo lo que le importa son sus pinches experimentos y perder el estupido y maldito tiempo en su laboratorio.  
  
No me regañes por maldecir. Tengo trece años y vivo con un hermano loco y con un padre que solo me usa para su experimentos si estoy de acuerdo con el. ¿¿Que demonios esperabas?? ¿¿Querías verme con las niñas exploradoras vendiendo galletas con una sonrisa y coqueteando con los chicos??  
  
Jodete.  
  
Lo siento. Yo solo vine aquí para hablar contigo ¿¿no?? Tú no me envolviste en esto. Desearía culparte por todo esto...pero no puedo.  
  
Te culpe por todas las cosas que me enseñaste. Te culpe también cuando te moriste. Fue tu chingada culpa, estabas enferma y tomada. ¿¿Y que? Ni siquiera te importo llamar a casa... Papá es un bastardo, pero hubiera ido por ti y te hubiera traído a casa. No debiste caminar por tu cuenta y ser arrollada por ese camión.  
  
Fuiste una Perra Idiota.  
  
¿¿Sabes que?? Siempre pensé que eras la persona más inteligente en el planeta. Sin importar la situación lo creía, tú estuviste ahí para responderme. Cuando me diste mi amuleto de calavera, dijiste que si algo te pasara, que si no estuvieras y le hablara mis problemas a mi amuleto...tu me escucharías.  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS BASTARDA. ¿¿Sabes que hizo papá cuando el me vio hablándole a una CALAVERA?? Me juzgo y sugirió que entrara a Psicoterapia.  
  
¿¿Pero tu sabias que le gustaba que estuviera en eso no?? Claro que lo sabias.  
  
También pensaba que eras la mujer más Hermosa en el mundo. Ha, Muy gracioso. Lo único que recuerdo es que te estaban deslizando en una bolsa para tu autopsia y que ni siquiera te quitaron los vidrios enterrados.  
  
No fue una bonita imagen.  
  
En fin, en este estupido día, pasaron muchas cosas, me han hecho pensar y razonar por lo cual vine...Por ejemplo  
  
Zim ataco a Dib hoy, ya sabes. Así es, Zim —El alíen contra el cual Dib pelea—. Me imagino que lo sabes, creo que Dib a venido un millón de veces antes que yo a hablarte, aunque tú no lo oyeras. El solo le hablaba a una roca con tu nombre grabado, y pensaba que eras tú.  
  
Dios, me estoy volviendo tan loca como Dib. No, espera, creo que me mataría si lo fuera. No puedo ser como Dib Nunca, jamás.  
  
Como sea, Zim ataco a Dib hoy. Dib es un peleador muy baboso. El tiene quince años ahora, ya sabes. El sigue siendo un pálido desordenado, con locas ideas y un cabello igual de loco. Zim es más pequeño que Dib, y aun así Dib regreso a casa con los labios partidos, un ojo morado y con los lentes rotos. Recuerdo que vi a Zim bajar del autobús. Estaba completamente sin ninguna herida.  
  
Yo creo que Zim lo hizo sin intención de lastimar. La violencia realmente no se encuentra en sus principios. El trata de infundir Pánico, pero en el fondo realmente no quiere destruir el mundo. Es decir, si el "Conquistara" el mundo, o lo que sea, ¿¿a Donde iría??  
  
Si el matara a Dib, el no tendría nada mas que hacer. El lo único que quiere es jugar al Gato y al Ratón, y es lo que esta haciendo. -Dib es un inocente- el nunca hará algo importante.  
  
Empezar a ser Linda es muy difícil.  
  
Pero dime, ¿¿Porque tú fuiste muy buena??  
  
Yo nunca recuerdo que te hayas quejado. Cuando sueño contigo tu siempre estas radiante y sonriendo. Tú tenías unos cabellos como los míos, y unos ojos como Dib. Bonita, y con unos preciosos ojos color ámbar. Estoy segura que EL se perdía en esos bellos ojos....antes de que se obsesionara con su trabajo.  
  
Pero tú siempre sonríes en mis sueños. Yo se que realmente no era lo que querías, todo era una simple actuación, y tu debes de saberlo tanto como yo. Siempre me gustaba irme a acostar contigo y con papa todas las noches, algunas veces iba muy temprano, y te oía sollozar. Algunas veces te despertabas y gritabas. Otras veces solamente te levantabas, abrías una caja de Zapatos y simplemente te ponías a llorar.  
  
Recuerdo que era una caja de color Marrón. Una vez la trate de buscar, la encontré, pero era muy chica y no podía agarrarla de la parte alta donde la tenias.  
  
¿¿Que había en esa caja?? ¿¿Un viejo novio tuyo?? ¿¿Una vida antigua??  
  
¿¿Porque tu vida era tan falsa?? ¿¿Porque no pudiste ser real?? ¿¿Porque tuviste que poner mascaras a cada simple emoción que flotaba en tu cerebro con una sonrisa permanente??  
  
Maldita sea, TU también escogiste el camino fácil. Estabas muy asustada para mostrar lo que por una maldita vez sentías. ¿¿Porque DEMONIOS no intentaste hacer las cosas por el camino difícil?? ¿¿Porque tuviste que ser una desgraciada mentirosa y esconder todos tus sentimientos?? Tuviste que pagar. Es una cosa mala que hiciste.  
  
¿¿Porque tu sabes que me enseñaste verdad??  
  
Me enseñaste a tomar el camino fácil. Yo siempre estuve admirada de ti, y pensé que eso era lo que debería de hacerlo.  
  
Es tu culpa, yo soy como quise ser.  
  
Pero...¿¿Que soy??  
  
Soy una estupida, maldita, sin amigos...sin vida. Odio a todos y a todo.  
  
¿¿Estas contenta de lo que has creado??  
  
No voy a ser como tu. Nunca seré como tu otra vez.  
  
Ser buena es algo muy difícil.  
  
Ser Agradable es muy difícil, lo admito....  
  
Pero....Mama.... ..................... ..............................Lo voy a intentar ....................................  
  
FIN  
  
Espero sus reviews de esta historia, antes que nada debo decir que es una historia de un Autor en Ingles, si saben su nombre díganmelo para ponerlo como suya, yo solo hice la traducción, me gusto para empezar a escribir Fics del Invasor Zim, además quiero dedicar la Traducción y si pudiera la historia a Rika, la cual no he visto pero se que se identificara con Gaz...(Razones que ella sabe porque) 


End file.
